


Fennekin's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Fennekin gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Chespin tries to save Fennekin from it.





	

[A female Fennekin has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Fennekin: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then a male Chespin's voice is heard.]

Chespin: Never fear! Chespin is here!

[Chespin is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. A male Froakie arrives just as Chespin gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Fennekin under itself.]

Fennekin: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Fennekin begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Fennekin: Haaaaah... HEEEEEH...!

[Froakie realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Chespin, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Chespin tries to inspect it...]

Fennekin: HeeeeeEEEEEETCHIYUUUUUU!!!

[The screen shakes as Fennekin releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Fennekin is inside of - where it was, and knocks Chespin off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Fennekin sneezes three more times.]

Fennekin: HETCHIYU! ETCHIYU! Haaaaah... TCHIYU!!

[Chespin and Froakie cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Fennekin: HAAAAAAATCHIYUUU!!!

[Fennekin sneezes again, causing Chespin and Froakie to cringe. Froakie decides to help Fennekin out of the crater.]

Froakie: I'll help you, Fennekin.

[Fennekin nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again, blowing fire out of her mouth.]

Fennekin: HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAATSHIYU!!!

[Chespin plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Fennekin rubs her nose on her paw and looks at him in irritation.]

Chespin: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Fennekin: [sneezes again, blows fire out of her mouth] HETCHIYU! [sniffles] A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again, blows fire out of her mouth] HATCHIYU! [rubs her nose] ...schmo or what?


End file.
